1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for playing music, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for sharing the music during a play mode with an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals typically have an FM receiver for receiving FM (Frequency Modulation) radio broadcast and an FM transmitter for transmitting FM radio broadcast.
The FM transmitter of the portable terminal can broadcast in-play music (or music being played) via a predetermined FM channel (frequency), and can also broadcast Radio Data System (RDS) or Radio Broadcast Data System (RBDS) via the same channel. Hence, the portable terminal serves as an FM radio station using an FM radio chipset capable of performing an FM transmission function.
However, because an FM transmitter of a portable terminal unilaterally transmits FM radio broadcast, the receiving terminal must detect the FM channel of the FM transmitter in order to receive music broadcasted therefrom. Thus, the user is inconvenienced by having to manually tune the FM channel of the FM receiver to the FM channel of the FM transmitter.